The Silver Sand
by Jhyli
Summary: A new genin visits town, just recently orphaned. How will she and her unique powers be handled by the inhabitants of Konoha? SasuXOC, SasuXSaku, GaaraXOC, and many more...
1. Bandages and Blades

I don't own the rights to Naruto unfortunately... Only my characters are mine I suppose... The main character's family may seem like Sasuke's, but it's different. Just stick with me on this. Also, there is a lot I mean A LOT of dry humor... so if you don't get it, I'm sorry, but this is supposed to be at least somewhat amusing. My humor is... a little strange. Also... let's just say, for kicks that Gaara and his siblings are here too. Living here. We're all friends in this story. Alright, one last thing. This is my very first fanfic, so please, I'm begging you with all my heart, or at least as much of one that I have to be kind and either review or enjoy it please. It would really mean a lot. Thankies! 

-Jhyli

* * *

Walking down the street, I knew that everyone thought I was an outsider. Glaring cold stares greeted me as I walked down the dusty, tattered road of Konoha, I knew I wouldn't be welcomed. Let me introduce myself. Sôhi Kael is my name, and I always have wraps or dressings covering my entire body. If you're lucky, you'll learn why later. It's a long story. I decided to dress up for my day of arrival. The silver streak in my hair gleamed in the sunshine, which seemed to be the only happy thing to see me. A black tank with a banded neckline and silver-grey cargo pants covered my bandages with a kunai pouch strapped to my left leg. Black ninja sandals covered my already bandaged feet. I found those feet lead me to renting a flat at the top of a larger building with enough room for all of my things. It was a pretty large flat, with a small balcony overlooking the city. I figured I would have to meet the Hokage before I moved all of my things in. I sighed as a saw the messenger coming to alert me.

"Sôhi Kael?" he said with a smirk. I also detected a bit of a scowl, but ignored it.

"That would be me." I calmly replied back. No emotion was important for unfriendly interactions. I stared back into his dull brown eyes with my icy grey ones. He seemed to momentarily shudder, but quickly gathered himself.

"The Hokage wants to see you," he let the words roll of his tongue with unimportance, "Do you need a-"

"It won't be necessary," I said as I watched him glace warily back and disappeared. Soon enough, I found myself walking to the Hokage's office. I past a school, which I figured I would be attending. _It looks dull..._ I thought. After a few more minutes of uneventful walking, I found the office. They immediately let me in, and the conversation was completely dull.

"So, you finally escaped your pursuer?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"I killed him myself."

"Your family?"

"All are completely dead. As are our secrets."

"Except for you."

"Yea... except me." I forgot to mention a few things. My entire clan is dead. We have a special Kekkei genkai. Our bodies are able to handle abnormal amounts of heat, which allow us to control metal. My father, before he died entrusted me with the family secret, so now I am able to control it. I will always have the streak of silver visible in my hair. Liquid silver. Anyone who messes with me gets burned. We also have customs that must be upheld. For example, I'm not allowed to show my inner emotions on my face. At all. I can't visibly change moods. It's actually really hard to do. Anyways, back to the droll conversation that I was having with the Hokage...

"Did he get them all?"

"Yes." A long, awkward pause followed that comment.

"Are you planning on enrolling in our ninja school?"

"Yes. I'd like to give them a challenge."

"You'll do very well. I will have a sensei privately teach you in the early mornings to catch you up."

"I might like that. Your toughest sensei please."

"I'll talk to Kakashi then."

"Thank you master Hokage." I bowed deeply out of respect... actually, more out of manners. I knew that it would take a while for me to be accepted, if I was at all. Another ninja came and showed me out of the room.

As I was lead down the stairs, the ninja explained that I was to go straight to the school that I passed by. They would let them know that I was coming. I simply nodded, and looked on as the ninja disappeared. I continued walking back to the school.

* * *

I went into a relatively large room, where class seemed to already be in session. As I entered, all eyes turned on me._ I better get used to this..._ I met everyone's eyes in the room, and rested on three genin. One had bright pink hair and seemed preoccupied with the ninja next to her. The ninja next to her, though somewhat handsome seemed not to notice her. There also was an older ninja who wore an orange jumpsuit and didn't seem to possess the skill of sitting still. My steel eyes ended up resting on the teacher. He seemed to be the only one excited to meet me.

"Welcome! I'm Iruka-sensei. Please sit down in the seat next to Kiba. In the back," he said with a giant smile. I acknowledged the welcome with a "thank you" and a bow, and followed his general direction up to my small, uncomfortable seat next to a relatively handsome ninja in a furry hoodie. He met my eyes for a moment then grabbed something out of my seat. It barked.

"This is Akamaru, my dog," he said quickly. I could see his nose going crazy, well, his and the dogs. It was like he was a creature too. I nodded, and focused back to the sensei, who seemed to have asked about me.

"Everyone, our new student is Sôhi Kael," A murmur went through my fellow students at my last name being stated. "She will be joining our class this year. Why don't you tell us a little about yourself Sôhi?" He proceeded to look up at me with anticipation.

I stood, and once again surveyed the room, keeping my emotions in check, and commented. "I am 13, and seem to be the only remaining member of my clan, which seems to be convenient, for I am the prodigy for my family." I sat back down very curtly. The one called Kiba turned to me with a look of bewilderment across his face. I met his gaze, then focused back to the lesson that had resumed.

* * *

After school had let out, I was walking back to the flat that I had rented. I was unpleasantly interrupted by four girls, who all seemed to be excited in their own way. They all excitedly introduced themselves.

"Hi! I'm Ino! This is Sakura," She said, pointing to the Pink haired ninja, "Hinata, And Ten Ten," She finished, pointing towards a seemingly shy girl with navy hair and a brown haired girl with her hair up in two buns. "Temari had to go and look after her brothers... so she couldn't meet you. Do you want to hang out with us? See the town? We know of this great little café and we could meet the guys there. Naruto and the others are excited to meet you."

I stared at this girl like she was insane for the slightest if moments, then returned to my constant, stoic expression. "Sure. I need to unpack my things though."

The girl known as Sakura offered for their whole gang to help unpack for me. I mentally questioned their sanity, then reluctantly accepted. They had the girl with navy hair fetch the boys, then followed me to my flat. Most of the larger boxes I brought in before my trip to the Hokage, but one that couldn't fit through the doors was still outside. I looked at the large box, knowing that the contents were extremely fragile and important to me. Suddenly, a very loud, "Believe it!" was shouted by the hyper ninja in the orange jumpsuit running straight towards my very precious box. If the calm ninja with raven hair hadn't have stopped him in his tracks, I probably would have murdered him right then and there. I silently thanked the raven haired ninja for protecting the rather large box.

"This is the last box, and we need to get it to the top floor," I told the others, "It must arrive at the top floor undamaged. If not, the genius who broke it will receive permanent burns and have to replace the contents. Does everyone understand?" At that, I met the eyes of everyone there, and saw a collective nod. "Good. So, who has a plan?"

One of the guys, though lazy, seemed brilliant and actually figured out a way to lift the box. It required a ton of chakra, and some time, as well as everyone to work together. My box entered in through the balcony. "Can we please see what's in it?? Please?! Please?!?" the hyper one, Naruto was whining.

"You really want to know?"

"YES! Please...???"

I sighed. "Sure. Just let me open it." I created a sharp knife with the sliver of silver in my hair, and sliced the edges. As the box fell apart, a giant white sheet was draped over an extremely large object. "This is..." I pulled the sheet off, rather neatly to the side. "My grand piano from my mother. She always said I had a knack for music." I dusted off the giant 12-foot grand with a cloth from the bench.

"W-w-will you play s-something for us?" The girl named Hinata asked.

"**That's a great idea! Will you??**" Naruto chimed in rather loudly.

"Please?" The pink haired genin asked.

The multiple requests told me that I wouldn't be able to see the town until I did, so I sat down on the bench and heard cheers from the ninja gang. Slowly, but surely, I played some of the songs that I had written. I even hummed along to one. They all had words... but I will never sing for anyone ever again. That's another long story. Anyways, applause greeted me as I finished the final chord of a piece. I got up and bowed, and was greeted with a new wave of applause. "Let's go!" was a command issued from Ino, and everyone slowly exited from my flat.

* * *

I found myself being unwillingly led down a very busy street in the middle of the town. Stares were still shakily given, but my company distracted me from them. In the lead was Ino, followed closely by Sakura, while Ten Ten was talking heatedly with her friend Neji who helped with the piano. Naruto and Sasuke were arguing about who was better at getting people's attention, or something along those lines, while Rock Lee was keeping watch. Kiba was talking to Shino and me about pets, for he had just met my favorite cat and was saying how much better dogs were. Hinata seemed to be staring off after one of the guys up ahead. "We're here!" Ino yelled back to us, and we all wandered into a beautifully decorated restaurant. One of the waiters gave us a look of, 'holy crap, they're going to break something,' and Naruto was excited about ramen. We all received menus and Sakura stood to make a speech.

"Alright you guys, Sôhi just arrived here in Konoha, so we should make her feel welcome!" Cheers rose from our extremely large table. "After all, she will become great here and even though she is without family, we will operate as her dysfunctional family!" More cheers rose, and I stood up to receive the gracious welcome. When I did, all went silent in the entire restaurant. I proceeded to make eye contact with everyone in the restaurant, and slowly, there became white noise once again.

"Thank you Sakura for making me feel welcome. I really appreciate all that you all have done for me so far. I already feel indebted to you. So," I said, for it pains me much to talk about myself, "I will answer any questions that you have about my previous journeys or anything else that you have been wondering. But only one each."

Murmurs went around our table as everyone began to talk of questions. After ordering and receiving dinner, everyone seemed to have a question prepared. Sakura went first.

"Why do you not show emotion?"

Usually, this is hard to explain to other people not from my clan, but for some reason, the words came to me. "Within our clan, no one must reveal any emotions to prevent burns from surprises or accidents. Anger is controlled. Eventually, it developed into a stereotype of my clan, the ones with no emotion." I met her emerald eyes with my steel ones. "Does that satisfy your knowledge craving?"

She smiled. "For now."

Naruto went next. "Do you like ramen?"

"Maybe. I've never tried it." I said to a now astonished face of the deep-blue eyed ninja.

"WHAT?!?!? NEVER TRIED RAMEN?!?" That almost seemed to put him into a faint. "I'll have to show you the ramen shop! Oh boy! You'll love it!" he started babbling incoherently about flavours and textures. Sasuke gave him a look which shut him up. Then, Neji went next.

"I heard that your house has an amazing library. Was it ruined as well?"

I sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. I saved as many undamaged works as I could. I'll let you borrow some at some point. Just don't break or deface them. They are thousands of years old." I told the pearl eyed ninja. He nodded with an actual smile, and I knew he could be trusted with my scrolls.

"Show me how powerful you are. I don't believe that you could be the heir to the Kekkei genkai of the Kael clan."

Sasuke Uchiha had stated his question. I met his now red eyes with my steel ones, silently accepting his challenge.

"WHAT??!" Naruto yelled. "She's our guest! You can't fight her!"

"Sasuke..." Sakura said timidly, "please leave her alone for the night. She just got here."

Once again I stood. "I said I would answer any question. Granted, that wasn't a question, but I have been interested at what they have been teaching you here. If you want to fight, I accept." The Uchiha genius was out of his seat in a matter of seconds.

Everyone moved outside to a wider side road. He finished powering his sharingan and faced me. He grabbed and threw a kunai at my arm, but instead of piercing my flesh, it seemed to freeze on the surface of my arm. I unwrapped some of my dressings to show him that my entire body was now covered in liquid metal. As an astonished look crossed his face, the remaining metal covered my face and covered every strand of hair. I pulled the kunai out of my arm, and shaped the metal into a small dagger for my particular use. After a series of complicated moves, I was behind him with the dagger at his neck. "Good enough for you?" I whispered in his ear as he flinched from the immense heat that the metal threw off. He seemed to carefully nod. I allowed the meal to slip back to its normal position as part of my hair and reshaped the dagger back into a kunai. I presented it back to him, and he drudgingly took it.

* * *

After dinner was paid for, everyone seemed to go their separate ways. I followed the road back down to my flat, but I saw a park I hadn't seen before. Glancing around, I went in through the entrance. There was a single swing hanging from a blooming cherry tree, and I soon found myself thinking about how weird the day had been. It took me a moment to realize that I wasn't alone. "You... fight well."

"Thank you Sasuke-san," was my only reply.

"I... was wondering... do you want to see more of the town tomorrow?"

I turned to him. "I think I might like to know where everything else is. There's no school?"

"No. It'll be the weekend."

"Sure." I glanced at him, then walked away. _The Uchiha was nothing special, but that didn't mean we couldn't be friends, right? Plus, I'm not looking for guys anyway. I'm going to continue improving. _I walked back to my flat, and looked at the stars from my balcony.

* * *

_"I'm calm as the ocean, I'm steady as the tide. I'll see what my life brings me, with only me by my side."_

* * *

Well, that was my first ever chapter of Fan fiction! And for you Gaara lovers, I promise, there WILL BE MORE GAARA!!!! YAY!!! Well, feel free to tell me what you thought, what I should change, etc. so comment or just enjoy! Thanks for reading!!!

-Jhyli


	2. Piano Keys and Violin Strings

Hi! This is Jhyli! The next part of The Silver sand is here! How exciting! Anyways... I didn't get any reviews! I'm so depressed! Do you all not like my story? Because if you don't, I won't continue... :,( Anyways... Guess who we get to meet today? What, no guesses? I'm disappointed... I'll get over it...! Remember to enjoy and review, otherwise it's gonna go down the drain... not even kidding... I don't feel like wasting extra energy so you all can not enjoy my story... Enough with this pity fiesta! Here you go! Chapter 2!! ()

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... I needed to state that...

* * *

I woke up in the morning extra early so I could reach her house on time. Thankfully, her window was open on her balcony, so I slipped in silently. I then proceeded to her bedroom, and saw her alarm clock showing a very bright red 5:33 AM. I hid in the corner and waited for her to wake. She slept pretty soundly, and her slim figure could be seen though her sheets. _Wow... She's beautiful..._ he thought to himself. _No... What am I thinking? I'm Sasuke Uchiha ! I can't like her! Well, admiring her beauty and liking somebody are two different things, right?_ He became lost in his thoughts as a hint of sunlight cast over Sôhi's face.

* * *

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**

My alarm went off, and as I raised my head from my pillow I sensed a presence. Casually continuing as if I hadn't noticed, I proceeded to prepare for the day ahead. I grabbed an outfit from an obliging bureau, and proceeded to the bathroom, where I felt the presence follow me in. I turned on the water, making sure it was my normal scalding temperature and started to take my nightshirt off, when I realized that it was Sasuke that was with me.

"Sasuke-san, are you really sure you want to stay in here as I take a shower? It might get awkward, all things considered..." I let my voice trail off as I saw him emerge with a startled look on his face.

"How did you know I was there?" he asked, shocked that I had noticed him. "How long did you know I was there?"

"I sensed you when I got up. Now, would you get out?" I asked in a polite tone. I saw him nod then walk out of the bathroom to sit on my unmade bed. I then continued to take my morning shower.

As soon as I was done, dressed and ready to go, we left to go to breakfast. He took me to a little pancake house near the little ramen shop that that boy, Naruto seemed to love so much. After a very uneventful breakfast, he finally became the first person of Konoha to ask me The Question:

"So, uhh... Why do you wear those bandages?" he asked quietly as we left the Hokage's building that he was showing me. To tell you the truth, I thought someone was going to ask last night, but I guess everyone at some point is unpredictable. Also, I really wasn't in the mood to relay my ugly story to the people of Konoha just yet, but I trust Sasuke with my secret. He seems like a good friend. He also seemed happy, if that emotion exists for him when numerous fangirls were forced to ignore him by my presence. He gave a small, satisfied smirk every single time he saw a girl glare at me for being with him. Anyways, back to his question...

" Can I trust you to not tell anyone, even your squad members?" I asked him in a serious tone.

"Yes. Like I would really tell anyone if it's that much of a secret." He replied.

"When I say 'team members' you know I mean your sensei too, right?" I questioned again. I saw him looking puzzled, but he nodded anyways. "Alright... It all started when I was at my uncle's... No... I have to go farther back..." I said, interrupting my small history. " When I was 5, my father and his father decided that I was old enough to learn the family secret. They had been great proficients in their day, and my dad had said that it was my turn. He also made me promise I wouldn't tell my mother. I agreed, of course, for I had always been interested with metal, especially silver. Only my father had seen my fascination with our skill, and didn't want my mother to ruin his new... Weapon." I paused as I said the word. _That is what I was... A tool... A sword for him to wield..._

"What happened after he started teaching you?" The Uchiha boldly questioned.

"When I was learning, I made amazing... No... Abnormal progress. My grandfather said that there had never been a genius in the family since his father. He also told me that I surpassed his father's progress after a year." At this Sasuke showed signs of shock. I continued, "Yea... The funny thing was, no matter how hot the temperature of the metal that my father gave me, it was never hot enough. I was never content with just the metal... I needed to push it farther that my father or grandfather or even his father had. I was the first in my clan to completely control metal... Liquid metal, and at the age of 7. My father was so proud. The day before my 10th birthday, he told me the family secret and gave me my present for the next day. I wasn't to open it until I woke up the next morning. That night, while I was sleeping, every single person in my household was murdered. When I woke up, outside of my door was my personal maid, Abysia, who was still alive, well, barely. 'Your Uncle...' she had said. I figured she meant to go stay with my uncle. The first week was fine. After that, he left one night and an assassin appeared. He tried to kill me, but I scared him away. Uncle returned looking sick, and it took a few weeks of this to realize that my uncle was the assassin." I paused, looking again at Sasuke, who was fully engaged with my story of my past, and so I took a breath and continued. " My uncle... He began tying me down to his floor with rope after he removed my silver from my hair, which always burned him. He would take out his whip that he had always loved to use as a ninja and he... Well... You get it. That happened every night from then on until I couldn't bare it any longer. I turned on him the day before my birthday. He was trying to tie me down, and I used the silverware that was still left out on the table to burn him. When authorities arrived they saw everything from the rope to the whip to the scars on my back. They ruled the case in self-defense." I looked at the ground, almost done. "I had no where to go, and then some of his friends were after me. One by one, after days and weeks and months of running, their number decreased to one. When he found me... I decided that I was done running. I was forced to kill him as well. The authorities once again supported a little girl who was running from a real live nightmare. My cuts never had time to heal because of my running and still open every so often because of that. I don't want anyone to see me without my wraps. I don't even want to see my back anymore."

* * *

That story got us back to the ramen shop, where we ate lunch quietly together. I wished Sasuke a good after noon, and went back to my apartment and wrote a new song. It took me all afternoon until about six o'clock. As I wrote I sang with the emotion that I wasn't allowed to show on my facial features. I sang and no one listened. It was a solemn song, totaling up to seven pages of handwritten sheet music. The piano part was beautiful, and I even took the liberty in writing a violin part, which would be played simultaneously with the piano part. When I was done, I decided to go down to the park, where I found Sakura, Ino, Ten Ten, and Hinata waiting for someone.

* * *

I stood on a tree branch, silently and solemnly as I always have been seen. My flaming red hair seemed to be on fire with the sun that hit parts of it through the tree leaves. Then I heard something that caused my features to change: the sound of piano keys and a sweet soprano voice accompanying it. I quickly found the apartment in where the girl was practicing, and realized that I had never seen her before. I stayed outside her balcony window and listened as she created a heart-wrenching ballad. She then played something that would go well with the song, but just with the upper register on the piano. "That'll be the violin part I suppose... to bad I'll never get to hear it as I imagined." She played the piece once more, then came to her balcony, where I took silently to the roof. She looked out at the people bustling by on the ground, and at this height, they looked like ants scurrying to wherever they needed to go. She sighed and then left her rooms as Kankuro, my older brother found me.

"Gaara, what are you doing here? Temari needs her escort to meet with her Konoha friends. Let's go." He said. The only reason he would be anxious to go is to see Temari's friends, whom he finds beautiful. I nodded. If only the girl I was listening to would be there too...

I stopped myself. _What in Suna am I thinking? I can't actually like this... This... Girl... Can I?_ I shook my head. _No... I'll probably never meet her around..._

Kankuro and I met up with Temari and started walking to the park as I tried to banish that foreign thought from my head.

* * *

"So... Who are we waiting for?" I asked Ino.

"Temari-chan!" she replied happily. "She'll probably be escorted by her two brothers, because she needs to keep them out of trouble." She grinned at me. "You'll love Kankuro! He's really friendly. And Gaara... Well... You'll see."

I looked at Ten Ten, who seemed a little bored. "So, once they get here what are we doing?" I asked her.

The long-range master laughed. "We're going to show you our auditorium, where the music festival will be taking place. It's the first year Konoha has hosted it." She replied. I nodded, thinking about what she said when my thoughts were interrupted.

"INO-CHAN!" Temari yelled that first.

"TEMI-CHAN!" Ino yelled that next, which was, of course, followed by a series of high-pitched squeals and such. I took the liberty of covering my ears as they ran and hugged. "Temi-chan, it's soooooooo nice to see you! Was your trip from Suna alright? We'll have to get some food into you and those brothers of yours." She said winking to them both. Her gaze then passed over me. "OOOOOOOOoooo! You haven't met our newest Konoha girl! Temari this is Sôhi Kael, our new musician and an amazing fighter! She took down my dear Sasuke-kun in less than ten seconds! Very impressive! Very impressive! Sôhi, this is Temari, and her brothers Kankuro and Gaara. They all come from Suna, the Village Hidden in the Sand."

I bowed to both of them. "It's nice to mee-" Kankuro had grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"It is a pleasure to meet friends of Ino's. She speaks well of you. I hope that we can hear you play someday and see you fight. You sound like quite a marvel."

I gave him a small smile. ( I can show some emotion, but anything huge is off limits... ) "It is nice to meet you Kankuro." I turned to Gaara and bowed. He bowed back and then also proceeded to kiss my hand, though in a more polite manner than what his brother had done, which received shock from everyone but me.

"It is an honor for me to finally meet you." He said. I gave him smile, not understanding what he meant by that, but going along with it.

"Hey! You guys can accompany us if you want to hear Sôhi-chan play! We were going to visit the stage and then eat." Sakura pointed out happily.

Temari nodded. "That's a great idea." She said.

* * *

Hinata had the key, for she was in charge of everything that took place backstage, which worked out well for her because she seemed quiet. Once we were inside, she seemed to disappear, and then reappeared as the stage lights came on. Center stage was the biggest grand piano I had ever seen in my life. On the side of the stage, numerous instruments ranging from strings to brass lined the walls, but I found myself walking over to and sitting down at the giant piano. "Sôhi, do you have any new songs that you could play for Temari and her brothers?" Sakura asked as I swept my hand over the keys until it had hit every single key on the grand.

"Sure, sure. How long is this piano though?" I asked, entranced by it.

"I-it's a g-good fifteen f-feet..." Hinata replied softly. I sat back and thought about the song I had just written. _It would sound amazing on this magnificent piano._ I thought. _But I wouldn't do my song justice without a violin player... Oh well... Here it goes..._

"First strain... Chorus... Then the violin... For second strain...Chorus... Short third... Chorus... Last line..." I said that under my breath as I ran through the song mentally in my head. After that I looked at everyone seated in the first row of the giant auditorium. Everyone except the Gaara that I had just met. I frowned mentally, but started anyways.

"You know you should play the song how you wrote it... With the words..."

Gaara said that in my ear and I stopped playing after the second note. I looked at him and realized that he had a violin in his hands. _There's no way..._ "How do you know that there's a violin in my song? Or that I even have words?"

"I'll tell you if you perform the song how you wrote it." He replied calmly.

I solemnly nodded as whispers went though the small audience. I started playing, and when I reached the words, I started to sing:

**_Peace, little baby, dry your tears, _**

**_Soon, this deadly war will end fears,_**

**_Flying high, there's a bird called Hope,_**

**_Trying to save us, we will cope,_**

****

****

**_We're attempting to fly without wings._**

**_We've gone up in smoke, _**

**_And ruined everything._**

**_When we start to fall,_**

**_You must remember_**

**_To forgive us all_**

**_For trying to fly without wings..._**

****

****

**_Peace, tiny baby, hush your cry,_**

**_You've been crying and crying into the night. _**

**_Some day, some day we will fly_**

**_Far away far away we shall try..._**

****

****

**_We're attempting to fly without wings._**

**_We've gone up in smoke, _**

**_And ruined everything._**

**_When we start to fall,_**

**_You must remember_**

**_To forgive us all_**

**_For trying to fly without wings..._**

****

****

**_Come and save us with your wings,_**

**_We won't amount to anything..._**

****

****

**_We're attempting to fly without wings._**

**_We've gone up in smoke, _**

**_And ruined everything._**

**_When we start to fall,_**

**_You must remember_**

**_To forgive us all_**

**_For trying to fly without wings..._**

****

****

**_For trying to fly without... Wings..._**

****

****

****

When I was done playing the song I had just written, I saw tears on almost all of the girls faces, and Kankuro seemed to have smeared his facial art some how. I realized that Gaara had played every note that I had written for the violin perfectly. I gave him a small smile, and then I gently grabbed his hand that wasn't holding the delicate instrument and we bowed together. After we came down from the stage, the complements and outbursts began.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Provided Sakura.

"I didn't know you could sing!" This somewhat jealous compliment was straight from Ino.

"You preformed very well." I looked over and there was the ever mysterious Gaara.

"So... How did you know that there was a violin part? And words? I only just wrote it." I asked him curiously.

He shook his head slightly. "When you were writing it... I was listening outside near your balcony..." he said simply. "Anything I hear once on any instrument I can easily play it back on another or the same instrument. It's.. A gift of sorts..." he finished.

"I've... Never sang for anyone before... After the accident of course... I shouldn't have..." I shook my head, and looked up at him. "Thanks... I think." And before anyone could say another word, I gave him a swift kiss on the cheek (Once again, our clan comes up with little rules that you have to obey. When you thank someone for helping you that is of the opposite gender, you have to kiss them... Yea, it's really kind of stupid...) and departed, feeling all eyes on me as I left the building to go back home and eat instant ramen; the only thing in my fridge.

* * *

Well, I hope you all liked it! I don't know if the kissing thing should have been added or not, but it threw some spice into the story! Yea, the ending was a little strange, but it'll have to do for now! **Please review**, because if no one does, then I'm not going to waste my time writing it... So... Feel free to comment or whatever. See ya! () 


	3. Clouds and Voices

Jhyli here! I hope everyone has been having a great summer so far! I have... kind of. Anyways, I have had one review! That's it! Many thanks to michi-nin for reviewing my story! You rock my socks!!! Anyway, here's the third chapter of my story, and I hope you love it. If you have any questions about my story, just ask, I don't bite! Much... Kidding! Alright! Bring on the feature presentation! Wohoo!

I don't own Naruto. I know. It's depressing.

* * *

I visited her while she was sleeping that night, confused. (I'm only confused because there was this... feeling I had never felt. It was hot and cold and I felt... numbish... It was weird...) _Why had she been embarrassed , even angry with singing with me? Or at all? And why did she kiss me? I realized that it couldn't be from infatuation, for we just met. I don't know anyone who would love me... or could for that matter. I am a monster, or so I've been told. This girl seemed to see me not as that, but... Talented. How is it that she saw me when no one else could? The only way for me to answer these confusing questions is to talk to her... but... I don't talk to people..._ This was going though my head as I watched her slim figure move with slow sleepy breaths and sighs. My brother will probably come to the conclusion that I'm obsessed with her... but I'm not... Just obsessed with the answers of my questions, Right?

* * *

I woke up from the nightmare of my family being murdered and the promise I had given my mother... The promise that I had broken. I walked to my kitchen and on my main table, there was a small note with a gold ribbon around it.

Dear Sôhi,

I wish to dine with you tonight at 8:00. Meet me at the sushi bar on the main road and bring this letter. Wear the ribbon in your hair if you agree to meet me.

* * *

I looked over the letter once more, trying to figure out who sent it, or dropped it off. It didn't look like it had been mailed, but I still couldn't tell who it was from. _Who would want to dine with me? I hardly know these people. Maybe someone's being friendly again..._ I thought. I put the ribbon around one of my sections of hair, and decided to eat lunch then explore one of the training areas that Sasuke had pointed out to me.

* * *

I watched her put the ribbon in her hair and gave a small smirk. As she started to prepare her lunch, I left to go make reservations and get ready for the evening. Too many questions that I wanted to ask her ran through my mind as I traveled back to where I was staying.

* * *

After lunch, I took the letter with me as I left to go to the training grounds. Once I had finished walking along the streets of Konoha, I found a big hill. With it was a sign that pointed over the hill reading: **Training Grounds**. As I trudged my way towards the top, I thought about how I would probably not come to this training area again, it being so far away from my flat. As I was thinking about how long it would take me to get back home, I tripped over something and fell straight onto the ground. It took me a moment to realize that I had tripped over a someone, not a something. Nara Shikamaru sat up rubbing his head where I had tripped over him.

"Troublesome woman..." he groaned.

"Sorry Nara-san, it won't happen again." I told him. I paused for a moment after I got back up. "Nara-san, what are you doing?"

"One, call me Shikamaru, and two, I was watching the clouds until you interrupted me."

"What do you see when you watch the clouds?"

He gave me a look. Not a 'that was a stupid question' look but a thoughtful, inquisitive, **curious** look. "Why don't you see for yourself?" he asked me. I couldn't think of an answer to his question, so I laid down next to him instead.

We had been laying there for a few moments when Shikamaru pointed to the sky and said, "It's a guitar."

"What?"

"The cloud right there, it's a guitar."

"Really? I don't see it."

"Here," he said as he slid over to me. He guided my left hand to point at the cloud that he was talking about. "See the outline? And the neck?"

"Yeah, I see it now! Thanks Shikamaru-san."

"I told you-"

"Look! That one looks like a kunai!"

"Yeah, I see that."

* * *

I never got up the hill that day. At around 6:30, Shikamaru escorted me home.

"Thanks Shika-kun." I said cheerily as I was allowed.

"You spend a few hours cloud gazing with me and you think you can call me that? Troublesome woman..." He said smiling. I gave him a small peck on the cheek and started to close the door.

"What was that for?"

"What, the kiss? It was a thank you. Why?"

He seemed to blush a little as he shrugged. "People around here don't do that sort of thing."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for telling me Shika-kun. It was a family tradition that we had to follow."

"Have a good dinner Sôhi-chan." He started to walk away, then stopped. "If I were you I'd try to drop your traditions. They could get in your way of properly training. Good night." He said as he started walking again.

"Good night Shikamaru."

After that I went to change for dinner.

* * *

I arrived at the Sushi bar right on time. The host came up to me. "Miss, would you like a table?"

"I'm waiting for... a friend."

"Are you Kael-chan?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I have your table already." He showed me to a table by the window. The sun was setting over the forest and looked like a painting would. He pulled out my chair as I sat down. I was wearing my autumn robe with the changing leaves falling on it. It accented the ribbon I had received earlier, with golds and bronzes and reds.

After I ordered water to drink, I heard softly in my ear, "I was surprised to see the ribbon in your hair."

I turned. "Gaara-san. I'm surprised you invited me to dinner. After I left I assumed that everyone would hate me for running away like I did." I bowed my head to him. "I truly apologize."

He raised his eyebrows in a sign of what must have been shock.

The waiter came back once we were both seated and took our orders. I decided to get the California rolls and a few unagi rolls too. My companion from Suna ordered mostly tuna in the nigiri style. He also ordered miso soup. After the waiter left, Gaara seemed as if there was something that was bothering him.

"Was it the kiss?"

He looked up at me. "What are you talking about?"

"The thing that's bothering you. I talked to Shikamaru today, and he said that no one outside my family followed such traditions." I said to him. "I'm sorry if I freaked you out yesterday because of it."

"Yeah... I was wondering about that..."he gave me a small look of what seemed to be appreciation.

After that, our food arrived and a calm silence followed. Only once we were both done eating a conversation was once again started with Gaara clearing his throat.

"So... Why were you upset about singing? Your voice is... nice."

I tried to give a small smile, but I'm pretty sure some sadness could be seen. I'm probably losing my touch with people around me showing emotion." I had given my mother a promise before she was killed that I would never sing. She didn't want that lifestyle for me." I paused for a moment, thinking. "Actually, she didn't want me to become a ninja either... but... I shouldn't have broken the promise." I thought back to yesterday. _What had made me sing? I have never been so easily persuaded in all my years, even though they are so few..._ I looked at Gaara. _Sure, he's appealing. He's very handsome with his unique eyes and fiery hair, and there's no doubt that he's gifted... but..._ "Hmmm..." I hummed aloud.

The check came and Gaara insisted upon paying it. I'm pretty sure if my new Konoha had known that I was to be meeting Gaara-san that they would have told me if he was a gentleman. It's really rare to find one of those these days. Ino had only said "You'll see..." Everyone had seemed shocked when he kissed my hand. I wonder what it is about this boy that freaks everyone out.

As he escorted me home, it was quiet until we turned onto my street. "You know, a lot of guys are impressed with you." He said quietly.

"Why do you say that?" I asked him, curious.

"You're gifted. Your fighting ability and your musical gift." He paused. "I think that you should sing more often." He told me when we reached my flat.

"Thanks. I'll have to think about it. And thanks for dinner." I gave him a small smile and started to close the door. Before I got it shut I heard a final whisper.

"What, no kiss good night?" he had asked with a small smile playing across his lips.

I smiled back. "Only if you really want one." I gave him a kiss on the cheek, my lips grazing his soft skin once more.

"Good night, Sôhi-chan."

"Good night, Gaara-kun."

* * *

I watched her go inside, and once she finally closed the door I put my hand to my cheek. That weird feeling was back. Then I heard, "What was that about?"

Sasuke Uchiha stepped out of the shadows of a tree as he approached me.

"I took her to dinner Uchiha."

"You don't even know her."

I sneered. "Shows what you know."

He stepped closer to me until we were only a meter apart. " I suggest that you stay away from her Sabaku, if you know what's good for you."

"She agreed to meet me," I told him, "And she's kissed me twice."

The pretty boy Uchiha flinched at that. Right as he did, I realized that I liked her. I like Sôhi. Sôhi Kael. I like her. And so does Uchiha. " 'Night, Uchiha." I said to him as I passed in what seemed to be a trance. This realization... startles me. What I had said to her earlier was true. A lot of guys are impressed with her. Uchiha is, and I bet Nara-san was too when they spent the afternoon together. Kankuro seemed to appreciate her... well, her looks, but that's how he is with all girls.

**Ha! So you do like her...**

_No! I can't like someone. It's not possible..._

**Admit it Casanova! You like her! **

_She can't like me back though..._

**And why not? Your talented, powerful. What else could a girl want?**

_They usually look for character._

**Really? Is that why Kankuro can't get a date?**

_That's mean._

**Yeah, but it's-**

_I know I said it was cruel. I didn't say that you were wrong. _

* * *

_I can't believe I'm jealous... _I thought as I walked to my mansion after the run in with Sabaku. _He can't possibly like her. It's Gaara. He was probably just shoving it in my face to see if..._

**If What?**

_Who the heck are you?_

**I'm the voice in your h****ead. If what?**

_If I like her or not. Since when have I had a voice in my head?_

**I've been here a while. Now, why don't you make her jealous?**

_What do you mean?_

**Go out with one of her friends.**

_Kami, your right! Which one though?_

**Isn't it obvious?**

_No, not really._

**Sakura.**

_Oh... I get it. _

**Good job smart one. **

_Thanks. I'll start flirting with her in the morning._

**Thanks for finally listening.**

**

* * *

**

So! I hope you enjoyed it! I have finally found my plot! I was so excited when I realized that today. () if anyone has any guesses to what happens, I'll be glad to hear them! Or read them, I suppose... lol! Anyways, I hope you review! Please! It would really make my day! It only takes like a minute. Unless you leave insightful comments... I try to write meaningful comments for people when I read their stories. Anyways... Chao for now!

-Jhyli


	4. Early Mornings and Summer Rain

HI! It's Jhyli. I'm so excited because I got two more reviews! I want to thank vnienhuis and lovinginuyasha1001 for reviewing my story! Lovinginuyasha, I get into slumps too, and the best way to get out of them is to do something really fun like watching your favorite movie! Personally, I'd watch Monty Python and the Holy Grail, just to cheer up first. I'm also glad that my story didn't put you in a slump. Anyway, it's a longer one today… in my mini note book I took up 38 pages…also, we have an interesting twist at the end, but I promise when the story's finished it will be Sôhi and Gaara. I promise! All right, have fun reading and make sure you review! I love those who do! I hope they are true, and I need one from you! Hehe!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto… but Sôhi-chan is all mine!

* * *

I woke up to my alarm clock again. The red LED light told me that it was too early to get up, but I needed to. _I have to meet the Hokage today about extra training…_ I thought grumbling mentally as I pulled myself out of bed and got ready. At about 6:30, I went once again to visit the Hokage.

"You will need to meet your sensei at 6:00, every morning of your training. He will tell you your schedule tomorrow when you first meet him. You are to report to the West training facility. Am I understood Kael-san?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Very well." He said and turned his chair away from me. "And Kael-san?"

I looked at him, bewildered on the inside. "Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"I heard about your bout with Uchiha-san." He said, turning back around and giving me a small warm smile. "I know you will be an asset to the ANBU someday." He whispered to me, turning back a third and final time. "That will be all."

With that, I was dismissed to go eat breakfast and finish getting ready for Iruka-sensei's class. I grabbed a few more kunai and a quick breakfast and was back downstairs, only to be excitedly greeted by Sakura, Ino, Ten Ten, and Hinata.

"We're going to walk you to school today!" Ino announced loudly.

"I c-can't wait f-for class…" Hinata said softly. A small blush seemed to cross her face.

"Hinata-chan, who do you like?" I asked her. "I saw you looking at someone when we went to dinner on Friday."

Hinata seemed to be stuttering even more, and the shade that I had seen earlier changed into a darker one.

"You can't tell?" Ten Ten exclaimed.

Sakura giggled. "It's just a hyperactive blonde that's obsessed with ramen and too determined to have a clue."

Ino and Ten Ten were having a giggle fit right after this comment, I gave Hinata a small smile. "Naruto-san?"

"Y-y-yes…" she stuttered out. Suddenly we were being yelled at by Ino, who was a good 10 meters in front of us.

"Hurry up you guys! We're going to be late!" The Hyuuga and I exchanged glances, then jogged to catch up to Sakura, Ino and Ten Ten. They had been gossiping about whether or not Hinata's cousin, Neji liked Ten Ten. who seemed to be overcome with the thought.

"He can't like me. There's just no way." The girl with two buns was saying.

"Only you get the pleasantries when you're with your team." Ino offered.

"Yea… My team. Think of who else is on it." She argued back.

"Fair enough…"

"You're his only competition!" Sakura stated.

"Sakura!"

"No, I'm not kidding. Rock Lee's back in the hospital." She finished.

As we approached the school, Sakura stopped walking upon seeing Sasuke. It wasn't just seeing the Uchiha boy. It was the fact that he was walking in a specific direction: straight towards her. _What could he possibly want? The first time I saw him with her, he seemed completely uninterested. _I thought as he continued to saunter up to her.

"Hey Sakura." Those two words couldn't have been any smoother.

"S-Sasuke…" the pink haired girl started to stutter.

I thought she was going to faint. She must have been to shocked to faint. Or too giddy. Either way, something in the water stunk.

"Why don't I walk you to class?" he said, his eyes glancing be hind her towards us.

Ino looked as though she could have killed something right then and there. Hinata, Ten Ten and I, however gave Haruno a small push towards Uchiha. "Go," I whispered in her ear before she left, "get to know him better."

Sakura gave me a smile, and then stuck her tongue out at Ino as she took his right arm. He seemed to keep his stoic expression, though once they were out of site, it was harder to tell. I turned back to the three remaining Konoha girls, where I could tell something was different. Hinata was once again back in her stuttering mode with the red blush across her face. Ten Ten was blushing too, though it was a little less noticeable upon her facial features. Ino seemed to change her mannerisms around as well. I turned to see what they were all focused on. Naruto, Kiba, Choji, Neji and Shikamaru were all coming from the other side of Konoha.

"Ino, who are you staring at?" the girl with two buns whispered to her best friend.

"N-no one!" she stammered back. She gave another quick glance back to the group that was approaching us, then started walking into the school. Ten Ten, Hinata and I all exchanged looks, then we followed suit.

* * *

All right class," Iruka-sensei announced. "We're going to review the clone jutsu again."

That single statement seemed to earn a collective groan from the entire class, except from one person: "Believe it!"

Kiba, Shino, Sasuke and Neji all shot Naruto the death glare at the same time. Everyone else including Iruka-sensei sweatdropped. Iruka seemed to recover the quickest though. "Naruto, since you're so excited about this jutsu, you can help Kael-chan learn it."

"What!" He exclaimed that seemed to get a laugh from everyone in the class.

"It's fine Iruka-sensei," I started to say, "I'll just-"

"I'll show her." Sasuke straightened up and turned his head, exactly towards the back of the room where I was sitting. Kiba, who had just finished recovering from Naruto's outburst, lost it; but he wasn't the only one. Almost every other boy in the classroom was laughing.

I turned to Kiba. "What's so funny?"

"You're kidding right?" he said, once again trying to recover.

_Boys are so weird…_ I thought as I finally got out what I was trying to say earlier. "Iruka-sensei, I should be just fine by watching everyone else perform the jutsu. " I stated.

He gave me one of these, 'you're insane" looks, which I was used to by now, and said, "All right, If you think you're up to it."

I don't think he knows the extent of my ability. I suppose he'll figure it out someday, but today is definitely not that day. Whatever. We all had to line up, and I was last, even though Kiba had offered to let me go in front of him. I'll get more time to learn it if I go last," I told him, "I'm still standing next to you." He gave me his adorable head tilted lopsided grin, then we had to focus on the first person to go. Uchiha. He did what he was told and quickly summoned five shadow clones. _He could work on the chakra balance in his clones… _I thought as Iruka-sensei called the next person in line. Uzumaki.

"Naruto, I only need-"

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" He yelled as he produced twenty-five clones instead of five. One of the clones standing near him started to pick its nose. I raised my left eyebrow. Kiba attempted to suppress a giggle. Iruka-sensei reacted worst of all.

"Naruto!"

* * *

After class, Hinata, who was in charge of getting the festival set up was needing volunteers to help. Ino, who was willing to help her best friend, did the talking for her. "Hey! We need volunteers to help with the music festival!" she shouted into the flood of students leaving school. Eventually, the group became the rookie nine and what was left of Team Gai. Lee wanted to help, but like Sakura said earlier, he was a little stuck unconscious in the hospital.

Once we all reached the auditorium, everyone found a seat in the front row as Hinata made her was towards center stage. "You guys…" she started, pulling out a rolled up piece of paper, "there's a bit that we have to do…" she finished as she let the roll fall. It was a list. A list that was at least two meters long of insanely small handwriting.

Various guys, such as Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru and Naruto could be heard. "Aww, man…"

Then, a voice from the top of the auditorium could be heard. "We have to do that?" Kankuro was the speaker, and Temari and Gaara seemed to be following him down the many stairs. As they descended, Ten Ten gave me a strange look.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked me.

"Yea. I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You're turning red."

The brown haired nin called Sakura over to get a second opinion.

"Well?" Ten Ten asked.

Sakura smiled. "There's only one thing wrong with her."

"What?"

Sakura looked at both of us. "Sôhi's lovesick!"

I couldn't control myself this time. I gaped at her. Full fledged gaping. With my mouth open and everything. "You **can't** be serious." I told her. "There's no way I could like someone."

"Doubt is the first sign!" Sakura exclaimed.

"So who is it?" Ten Ten asked.

"No one!" I told her. "I don't like anyone."

"Do you think it's Kankuro?" Ten Ten asked Sakura. "I mean, I only noticed after the Sabakus came in."

"Sôhi, Where were you on Sunday?" Sakura asked with suspicion in her voice.

"I spent the afternoon with Shika-kun, then had dinner at the sushi place off the main road." I told her.

"What were you doing in the morning?" the interrogation continued.

"I was sleeping like every other sane person." I replied with a hint of 'duh' creeping into my voice.

"Hmmmm… Oh! Whom did you eat dinner with?" Sakura asked.

She caught me off guard, if only for a moment. "Who says I ate dinner with anyone?"

"Shikamaru." She answered, a smirk starting to cross her face.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ino had just jumped into the questioning.

"Whom Sôhi had dinner with on Sunday." Ten Ten told her. "I bet it was Kankuro. You know, he's not too bad… He just lacks personality-"

"It wasn't Kankuro." I interrupted her rant. _Why is it so hard for me to tell them? _I thought. I took a breath. "I had dinner with Gaara-kun."

Gasps and wary looks were exchanged as I watched their reactions.

"Who paid?" Ino questioned quickly.

"He did." I said as they exchanged looks again. My next comment didn't seem to help. "He insisted."

"You have to tell us everything." Ino said.

So I told them about yesterday and how I got the note. I finished with the remark that he had said last night. "Awwww… That's so romantic!" Sakura, Ino and Ten Ten all said at the same time. Everyone turned their eyes upon us, even Gaara. _I could probably lose myself in-_ I quickly banished the thought from my head. _I can't like someone. I have training that I need to finish. _"You guys, I can't like anyone." I told them, "Plus I hardly know him-"

"**Color** came to your cheeks." Sakura said.

"Not even the great Sasuke Uchiha could do that to you." Ino said with a smile.

"Sasuke is only a friend to me." I told them. " That's probably all he'll ever be."

"That's all he will be. Period." Ino said. Which reminded me…

"Ino… Why do you pretend to like Sasuke?"

This conversation had gotten us to our chosen chore: painting banners. Ten Ten and Sakura had caught Hinata up on what had been said, as I questioned Ino.

She flinched a moment, but recovered quickly. "What are you talking about?"

I thought for a moment as I painted a quarter not onto a rather large banner that was to be put up outside the auditorium. Then I tried an indirect approach. "Ino, do you like dogs?"

"Not particularly." She answered. "Why-"

"Do you… like to cook?" I said, thinking of this morning,

"Actually, I love to cook." Ino smiled. "I enjoy making new recipes for…" she understood what I was trying to do when she paused. Obviously she was trying to cover up what she had just revealed to the four of us. "My team!" her process didn't work so well.

"Your… team?" Ten Ten repeated.

Sakura went to say what I was trying to get at. "You like Choji!"

"Shush!" Ino said, putting her hand over Sakura's now giggling mouth. "Do you want everyone to know?"

"Wow!" Ten Ten stated.

"For how long now?" Hinata questioned, smiling at her friend.

"A few months…" Ino replied as faint color started to cross hr face.

"You know Ino, You should actually talk with him sometime." Sakura told the blonde.

"The Autumn Festival!" Ten Ten said.

"I-it's coming u-up…" Hinata chimed in. "A-after the m-music festival."

The brilliant one decided to once again voice the common thought. "How perfect would if be if we all went with our crushes!"

"W-wonderful!" Hinata replied happily.

"Lovely." Ten Ten added.

"Fantastic!" Ino threw in.

"Interesting, I suppose." They all gave me a look, then looked at each other. _What are they up to now?_ I thought as they once again looked at me. There was a plan among them, and they hadn't even said a word.

"Sôhi, Why don't you go play something for everyone." Sakura said with this false sweetness in her voice.

The four Konoha girls brought me to my feet and they walked me over to where Gaara was. At the piano. Surrounded by Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, Kankuro, and Neji.

"Sôhi wants to play something for you guys." Ino said, giving me a small push towards the piano.

There had to be a beam on the stage you know? I would have been fine if I hadn't tripped over the wooden beam, and even though I had been though all sorts of emotional control training, and even though I fell gracefully, I felt my face change a shade darker. I didn't fall of the floor, however. I was caught by Sabaku no Gaara. He had moved abnormally fast from the piano bench, no one else could se him. No one, but me. It was like slow motion for me. He caught me, and as he did I probably turned a shade darker than I had originally. "Thank you, Gaara-san." I said, standing up and brushing myself off.

I helped him stand, and as I did, I heard, "What, no Gaara-"I glared at Ten Ten before she could finish her sentence.

Hinata, who had left to hang the banner outside of the auditorium broke the silence. She hadn't gone alone, and returned with Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino. She later told us that Shino's little friends had basically done all of the work. "We still need a main performer for opening night." She announced as she approached the group around the piano.

"I think that Sôhi should be the performer!" Ino gladly stated.

Hinata smiled at me. "Would you like to Sôhi?" she asked.

"Gaara can help you with any extra instrument parts." Temari volunteered her little brother shamelessly. Either Ino had filled her in, or she had already figured it out on her own.

Sakura and Sasuke both expressed their opinions at the same time.

"That's a great idea!"

"That's an awful idea."

They both looked at each other as a chuckle escaped the majority of the boys. Gaara and Kankuro didn't seem amused.

"I don't know, you guys…" I replied.

"Here!" Ino said, dusting off the keys, "Play what you played with Gaara on Saturday." Temari had already retrieved the violin that Gaara had used, and he was now standing next to me as everyone else found a seat.

Before we started, I felt something flying around in my stomach, but I played anyway. It was a perfect performance. I bowed with Gaara-kun giving him one of my actual smiles. He seemed a little startled, but gave a small smile back. I felt like I could fly at that moment. I know, it's physically impossible, but that's what it felt like. The only person who didn't quite celebrate with the others was Sasuke.

* * *

When we were heading home, I caught up with Sasuke. He had kind of stormed away as it started to rain a warm summer rain.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

At that moment he turned to me and gave me a look that held so many emotions. He was sad, like something had broken inside of him, yet happy about something.

"Sasuke, what-"

In the time that I completed those two word, those very small words he strode over to me and put his lips to mine. Something I had never felt before, it seemed to overtake me. I suddenly was kissing back. As we stood there, a new thought seemed to fill me. _It seems like my presence in Konoha has turned the entire Hidden Village upside-down… Just because I'm kissing with Sasuke Uchiha in the middle of the street in the warm, midsummer rain…_ And with that thought, he pulled me close to him, and we kissed again.

* * *

All right you guys, I hope you liked it. I'm not so good with the kissing scenes, so any pointers, I'm willing to accept. Once again, I promise this is going to be Sôhi and Gaara-kun, so… keep reading! Make sure you tell me how much you like my story too!

Well, until next time! -Jhyli


	5. Heartbreak and Music

Hey everyone. I can't even to begin to say how sorry I was to abandon this story. I always had plans to finish it… I guess life caught up with me. Anyway, I think I'm going to see if I can tie it up with maybe two more entries after this. I realize that my style with writing has changed a little, but I am still the crazy Gaara fan from before. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

I was thinking about what had happened yesterday when I felt a warm body next to me. I opened my eyes and found a stray cat lying next to me. Remember when I said that I had cats? Well, I have two already. Kiba met Melody when everyone was helping me unpack, and the other one is Harmony. They are sisters that we found abandoned on our porch, back before the house was destroyed. Melody is black while harmony is white. This strange stray was a medium shade of grey. He looked as if he had been in quite a few fights, as he had a scratch over his left eye.

"I need to get up now," I told him, pushing his body away from mine and crawling out of bed. Something did not sit right with me pertaining to this cat. It was odd, but I could not place it. He also tried following me into the bathroom, which did not fly.

Once I finished getting ready for the day, I walked back out and promptly fed myself, and then fed Melody and Harmony. The newcomer refused to touch anything I was giving the girls, so I let him have the milk that remained in my cereal (he tried to pick up the spoon…)

"What am I supposed to do with you?" I asked him.

"Well, for one, you can become more aware of your surroundings," a man said with a kunai suddenly pressed against my neck. The cat disappeared, simply part of a jutsu.

"I am not afraid of you." My voice was monotone, as it usually is in battle. I grabbed his arm and pressed the kunai into my neck and felt the cool metal mix with my already heated silver that had expanded over my body. My opponent did not seem surprised by this though. I decided that it was time to end it.

Long story short, my opponent was halfway sunk into of my one metal walls in my apartment, and I was proceeding to question the silver haired ninja. I first started by attempting to remove the mask that he wore on the lower part of his face.

"I'll save you some trouble Sôhi. I am your sensei, Kakashi." He tried to free his arms from the metal, but to no avail. I allowed myself to smirk slightly.

"I was just about to leave to meet you at the training grounds. Why did you decide to attack me instead?" I asked him. He was not an unhandsome ninja, and I figured that he could probably have wooed any other female ninja on any other pleasant circumstance. Oh well.

"I was testing you, and," he tried to free himself again, "you passed with flying colors." He looked around the room, then back to me. "Would you care to release me now?"

If someone is going to give me this much trouble in the morning, they are not going to get a pleasant experience with it. "How do I know that you really are Kakashi-sensei? You could be any other imposter. I could easily torture the answer out of you." I threatened as my arms folded across my chest.

At this point, I couldn't tell if he was nervous or scared, but he seemed to become more still. "I have a wallet in my back zip pocket."

Moving the metal so only I could access the pocket; I did indeed find a wallet belonging to Kakashi, as well as a strange orange book with a title that was about some sort of Paradise. This must be the book that Sakura was complaining about, because her sensei reads while her squad trains. After I acknowledged the fact that he truly was my new sensei, he proceeded to drop to the floor of my apartment as I reconfigured my wall back to its original state. "Sorry about that," I said, helping him back to his feet.

* * *

After trying to find out how truly strong I was (he didn't quite get there, but he was the closest out of everyone so far) I went to the Konoha School to attend that day's lesson. I was a little late in arriving; Iruka had already started talking about herbs that helped those who receive burns on the battlefield. I respectfully bowed my head and headed to the back row to sit next to my furry counterpart. Iruka just eyed me, then continued with the lesson. He was apparently in the loop. Props to Konoha. They were more organized than I had originally thought.

Thoughts were not kept on this lesson. I have known about burns and every possible ointment for them since I was 3. Instead, my mind drifted to what happened last night in the rain. My hand rose to touch my lips…

Sasuke…

He clearly likes me more than I was aware. Did anyone tell him that I am not interested in trying to be with anyone? I need to focus on my training, though at present it is non-existent. How do I let him know?

Never have I had to deal with this before. Boys were never in the picture.

Crap. I will need to talk with Sakura and the other girls to see if they can help me.

The end of the school day came, and I grabbed Sakura as soon as I could. The others soon followed.

"I need your help." I started.

"What's up?" Ten ten asked. The other girls nodded as well.

"To start… Last night after the performance, I caught up with Sasuke, because he seemed upset at the concert and he, well…"

"What? What did he do?" Ino begged rather loudly. The group promptly hushed her.

I looked to Sakura. "He kind of… well… kissed me."

A stunned silence passed over the group. "It's not like I wanted it to happen. Really!" I was starting to become a little jittery from their expressions.

Finally Sakura spoke. "He probably liked you because you are the first female to not jump all over him when you first met."

"Well, I hope he changes his mind soon, because I am not interested. And…" I said, inside a little nervous, "I need your help to tell me how to tell him."

"You've never dumped a boy before?" Ino chimed in again. Shaking my head, I calmly relayed that there were no boys to worry about growing up.

"How…?" Hinata started to ask.

"What's up?" Temari joined the group, and Ino filled her in.

They all told me to gently confront Sasuke about it. At least, that was the consensus. As I was walking over to the raven-haired guy, Temari pulled me aside.

"There is one thing that I would like to ask you Sôhi." She stated as a couple students passed by. "Are you interested in my brother?"

"Kankuro? No. No offense, but he doesn't really have a personality…"

"No, not Kankuro, Gaara."

"Oh." He was where life got interesting. I did not know what to think of the adorable redhead (did I just use the word adorable?) and he confused me more than anyone I had ever met. "I am not sure Temari-chan. I have never liked anyone before."

"Hmmm… okay. It's only because you two seem really cute together, plus you don't seem to care about what he is."

"…What is he?"

She paused, obviously thinking about how to say whatever she had to say as eloquently as possible. She instead found and easy out, for her at least. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" she smiled and was in a matter of seconds back with Ino, Sakura, Ten ten and Hinata.

Continuing my march towards awkwardness, I reached my destination, (that being Sasuke) and tapped him gently on the shoulder. He appeared to have been in deep thought, for he jumped a little, having not sensed my presence approach his. He cleared his throat. "Hey."

"Hello Sasuke-san. I just wanted to talk to you abou-"

"I'm sorry about last night. It was not my place, please forgive me," he apologized, bowing relatively deeply for him, then resurfacing to where I could see his face.

I gave him a small smile. "Sasuke-san, it is alright. I just wanted to tell you that I only see us as friends, and I am sorry if you want it to be more, because that unfortunately hurts you more than it hurts me, because I hate seeing my friends in pain."

He seemed to grimace slightly, then held back whatever his next thought was and instead the nest thing he told me was, "I hope you are happy with him" and proceeded to walk away.

I was stunned. Never had I seen him so… sullen and distraught. I was summoned away by the girls before I could dwell on it anymore.

* * *

After rehearsing some other songs with my partner Gaara-san, he offered to take all of us out for dinner. The girls were shocked at his generosity, but I was not. I wanted to know why people were so startled by him.

After a delicious dinner, I confronted the redhead as he walked me home.

"If you don't mind me asking," I started-

"Why people are afraid of me…?" he whispered, finishing my thought. It's almost creepy how well he does that.

"Yeah…"

He paused, not in any sort of anticipation of the answer. He was thinking of how to answer without scaring me. "I am… one of those who has a spirit inside of me. The Shukaku has been sealed inside of me. I scare many people because they believe that it cannot be contained within my body. I have also apparently acquired some… traits of his as well."

"People are afraid that you are going to turn on them? Why?" I absolutely could not fathom it. "You are such a sweet person…" This is when I received a stare from my companion. "Wha-"

I was interrupted by soft lips being pressed to mine, and his hand was guiding my face to match his rhythm. I had never been kissed like this. At all. And I…

* * *

After returning from a rather urm… long walk, Gaara and I ended up talking about more music and I played for him on my own piano, and Melody and Harmony welcomed him more than I ever expected they would. Harmony even rubbed up against him, which never happens. At least, from Harmony anyway. I don't think I have ever seen him smile so much. He has a very soft smile, and it reveals much from him, like his very sweet heart. He seems to like minor tonalities and thirds and sixth chords… but I suppose that is beside the point… He left after thoroughly analyzing the chords and lyrics that I wrote and we even composed a song about… us. Being able to share music with him… It has been amazing. After we said good night (and kissed goodnight!) I changed into my sleep clothes and dutifully tried to get to sleep.

* * *

_I have never felt like this before. She makes me feel… normal. Like someone actually cares about me. Never has one person looked at me and has truly seen me for me. I feel as if I could fly!_

I tried to gather my incredibly scattered thoughts, but to no avail. This girl has an immense power, even without her ninja skills. She is… bewitching, yet she does not see her own effect on everyone. On me… Right now I should probably let you know that I can't sleep. Well, ever… but that is not the point. I am camping out on her rooftop again, the moon is shining bright tonight, and that lets me see that she is breathing heavily. Apparently I was not the only one affected by tonight's events.

"Gaara, what are you doing here?" Kankuro had snuck up behind me and stole a peak over the edge. When his gaze returned to mine, his eyes were wide. "What are you doing? Leave her alone; she's a sweet girl. She doesn't know the risks with knowing you."

"Yes she does…" was the only thing I could whisper.

"What?"

"I… told her about the Shukaku. She is not afraid."

My brother grimaced. "She does not know if its power; what it does to you-"

"She is one of the most understanding people that I have ever met-"

"Sôhi does not know you!" He shouted.

"What's going on?" Temari had arrived. I felt my heart sink into my abdomen. Kankuro needs to learn how to be much quieter in the city. "Time to head back to the apartment. Let's go."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this… that is, if anyone still reads this… I REALLY do apologize for not… sticking with this story… so… until next time.


	6. Truths and Perspectives

Jhyli here to bring you another installment of The Silver Sand. Once again sorry for the gaps in updating time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (Shonen Jump)

* * *

The school week before the Music festival passed slowly and quickly at the same time. The anticipation for my task ahead was killing me. How on Earth was I supposed to perform in front of all of Konoha, plus guests and ambassadors from other villages?

My stoic façade never altered with all of the worrying. I trained for twice the usual amount than I normally did, leaving room to go to school, eat, sleep and practice with Gaara. It was so bizarre, because on everything he was perfectly in sync with me the entire time. There was nothing but to refine and polish the performance. We pulled whole gig run-throughs the past three days, and we were as solid as a rock.

I still had no idea what was going on though. Inside myself. I never let myself think about that moment anymore after that day. After all, I needed to concentrate on the performance ahead, right?

Hinata found me after I had just finished up practicing with Gaara only a couple of hours before we opened for the festival.

"You're going to be fine Sôhi, really," she said, anticipating my nervousness, but I was nervous on a whole separate front.

"It's not performance jitters," I clarified, "It's about Gaara-san… I just don't know what to do. I've never been interested in anyone before and we clicked and it's… scary. I don't know what to do or how to act around him and he probably thinks I've been avoiding him and-"

"Sôhi, _breathe._ Everything is going to be alright. You need to calm down."

She was right. I was starting to melt into the bar that I was sitting on. I quickly and efficiently fixed it, and she walked me to my dressing room so I could get ready for the show.

* * *

She hadn't spoken to me since that night.

_Was it something I said? Did she hear Kankuro? Did Temari talk to her?_

I have never cared so much about one person's opinion before, and I must take caution to ever let it happen again. This was excruciating. Temari had lectured Kankuro about being too loud, and me about how to treat a lady properly. All in all, a different night form the norm, because usually she was just lecturing Kankuro about everything…

_I should talk to her about it. I mean, if I was to forward… then… she would have said something, right? Kami! Why do I care so much? _

I had finished retrieving my outfit for the evening's performance, and decided to head back to the dressing rooms. Hopefully Kael-chan would be there…

As I got closer, I passed by a door with her name on it and voices coming from inside.

"No, I only see Sasu-kun as a friend. He apologized for the kiss-" She had stopped speaking.

"What? What is it-"

The quiet girl was with her, and Sôhi-chan had seen me in the mirror. She was wearing a robe, and her matching outfit was hung from a nearby hook. The doorway widened.

"Gaara-san, welcome. Please, come in." Her usually controlled tone seemed a little off.

"What's wrong Sôhi-san? You seem…" What did she seem? Her features were no less beautiful than they were normally, but something was troubling her clearly. It was as if warning flares were shooting out from her presence. "…Troubled…" I finished softly.

Her eyes widened for a moment, but for only a moment as her ridged control took back over. "I am just nervous about performing. That is all." She finished quickly. Too fast, as if it sounded wrong to her own ears.

"I insist that you tell me the truth, Sôhi-san. After all, we will be performing together in less than an hour." I had never done this before. This was too bold for me. Why was I doing this?

_She is bewitching to you, a soul that matches yours completely. That is why you are attracted to her. She is the reincarnation of_ _Kanayama-hime, the metal goddess. We have been intimately connected through the past. _

That was the most open that the Shukaku had ever been towards me. Clearly because his soul had been awakened as much as mine had.

Her big grey eyes opened after no doubt processing what I had just said.

* * *

"I insist that you tell me the truth, Sôhi-san. After all, we will be performing together in less than an hour."

How could he possibly read me that well? Not even my parents had known when I was upset, and we were close when they were alive. I closed my eyes, thinking about what to say to him. He deserved the truth, and in all honesty, I wasn't quite sure what that was.

Hinata gave me a small hopeful smile before insisting that she had to quadruple check that the stage was ready for us, leaving me alone with Gaara.

"Gaara-san, I owe you the truth." He graciously gave me a nod to continue, so I did…

"I don't know what that is exactly, but there is something very… special about how we perform, about how we are, and I don't understand it. I can't, I guess because I've never felt like this with **anyone**, and I just…"

Gaara was allowing his soft, small smile to cross over his face. "I know exactly what you mean." And then, he held me. It was such a beautiful, peaceful gesture and I felt at home for the first time since before my parents were killed. I fit right next to him, guarded by him, protected by him.

We stood like that until Hinata came back in to give us our 30-minute warning, then we slowly pulled apart, and individually got ready. He may seem like my soul mate, but decency is still import.

* * *

The stage was filled with beauty watching these two tortured souls speak in notes and lyrics. They were the two of the most powerful young people that I have ever met. I am honored to be training Sôhi-chan. She is an old soul, and takes after my Gran, with her quietly strong passion. She must not know that we are related.

It is a distant relation. I am her cousin technically. The silver theme runs through each side of her family in different ways, and she just happened to be the recipient of both sides. The reincarnation needs to be protected, and the Shukaku just might be able to handle this forged fire.

Their music was flawless, performed, entrancing, and breathtaking. It spoke to every person in the audience. I could sense and see it. Some reactions were obviously more easy to spot, like Sakura with a sparkling face clinging onto a angrily stoic Sasuke, Naruto was calmly stroking Hinata-san's hair to comfort her during the soul-bearing songs.

Hmm… I must congratulate Sôhi for writing such powerful music.

* * *

After the show, we received all sorts of flowers and gifts for performing, and to celebrate, Gaara took me out to dinner at that cute Ramen shop that Naruto was always obsessing over. Once we got there we were swarmed with fans (just imagine lots of people crammed into a small space screaming your name, it was kind of truly horrifying) so we disappeared to the roof and found our way back to my flat.

I had finally gotten food for my new home, and so we prepared a small feast for our personal celebration. He can cook too!

Just as we had sat down to start eating, a knock came at my door. I exchanged a wary look with Gaara, and rose to get it. The knock came again just before I got to the door. I carefully pulled it open partway.

"Hello, are you Sôhi Kael-san?" a younger man dressed in a suit looking semi-nervous asked me.

"Yes I am, and who may I ask are you?" My calm expression seemed to make him even more nervous.

"I am Ryû Inara, a representative for Inara records and-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but perhaps this is something we all can discuss tomorrow? Sôhi-chan and I were just about to finally start eating." Gaara had joined behind me and rested one of his soft, strong hands on my right shoulder.

"Oh! Alright I'll leave you two alone." He rapidly stated, hesitating for a moment, then asked, "Do you two live together?" His eyes quickly glanced from me, to Gaara, then back to me. I am now starting to really know what that look means.

I intensified my agitated persona, narrowing my eyes just slightly, stood up straighter, and put my arms around my redhead's waist. "We are together." I simply stated. "Good night Inara-san."

"But-"

The door had shut before he could get another word out. I turned to face Gaara, and he gave me that smile again, and kissed me on my forehead before whispering in my ear, "dinner's getting cold…"

It was one of the best meals I have ever had.

We didn't discuss the specifics of what had happened today. It was a celebration, so we had talked about him, then me. All light conversation, but I learned more about him and his inner demon that everyone else was afraid of. Gaara and I kissed goodnight after our meal, making my heart flutter more than should be possible.

I thought about what I should do: get ready to sleep and curl up with my cats, but my mind was moving way too much to let that happen. Sitting down at my piano, I started writing and I wrote until I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. I flung myself onto my bed, and crashed from the excitement of the day.

* * *

This should be finished in a couple chapters! If I write one a week, then we are golden. Ciao for now!

-Jhyli


	7. Confusion and Certainty

So, I just read back that last chapter, and I must apologize for the shortness in length and the avoidance of emotion from my protagonist. I haven't had to write descriptions for a while, so I'll definitely work on that.

Enough excuses lol. Here's 7. I might go to 10, just to be even, but we'll see where we go.

* * *

_She had performed very well; I have to admit, even if it was with Sabaku…_

I was still stuck with Sakura admirably clinging to me after they had exited the stage. The audience had gone nuts, so Hinata must have helped them out through the back. Who knew Konoha enjoyed music so much?

The problem here was, that I was still very much attracted to Sôhi-chan, and no matter how many times I attempted to dissuade myself from enjoying her company when alone, as soon as I set eyes on her it was like everything I had committed myself to in order to not fall for her shattered in the blink of an eye.

She had poured her soul out tonight, and with every word she sang I felt it…

_How has this happened?_ I was wandering back with Sakura, who was still cooing over how perfect they seemed together and how lovely she was. It is too painful to even think her name, for thoughts and mental images of her return and I can't function. _This is an unmitigated disaster! How am I supposed to get her attention away from Sabaku?_

We had **finally** reached Sakura's door, and I said goodnight to her politely. I dared not step too much out of character and kiss her, because then she would know something was up. I am still conservative with contact, even in a relationship, not that I would really know…

Sakura still seemed giddy, so my original plan must still be working.

I wandered into the ramen shop, where they were leaving. The silver in her hair flashed in the light as they escaped from their brand new fans. I think only Sabaku saw me as they left. Since it was the festival, and word was out that the rookie nine had helped get everything set up, tonight's meal was on the house. There's something good about getting dragged into Ino's plans I guess.

After inhaling my ramen (though not as fast as Naruto could, I must painfully admit) I strolled past her house, hearing only her singing. Even without seeing her, her voice was entrancing. I wanted to see her, but actual intelligent thoughts had apparently taken over and I found my feet were guiding me back home.

_I still don't understand how this girl could have such an impact on me…_ I was getting ready for bed, when my thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door. I quietly padded down the stairs and opened it.

"Hello-"

* * *

Darkness. I can never truly have darkness surrounding me. I can never fall asleep.

I was perched once again on a rooftop, though this time, it was my own in the city of Konoha. The business of the evening was fading fast as most citizens were heading back to their respective homes and getting sleep for the morning's festivities. The quiet girl, Hinata had sure planned a lot.

My part was over, and I had to admit, it was difficult for me to accept that. There was no reason for me to stay here and see her. Eventually Uchiha would capture her heart; just like he has done with many a girl before her.

_Gaara, you two are tied together. Do not doubt your affect on her, because truly, you do effect how and who she is._ The Shukaku was apparently starting to enjoy this shared interest of ours. I ignored him as I continued to take in the still surroundings of the sleepy village.

"Pat, pat, pat, pat, pat pat -" Someone caught my attention. A clocked figure was running to exit the city with a… person?

I rapidly descended, landing right in front of the kidnapper. A grunt of frustration was issued, and the person turned around to end up face to face with a wall of sand, which quickly surrounded the three of us.

"Put them down." I said with even more menace in my voice than there apparently was normally. My opponent seemed to freeze, and then slowly lowered the body to the ground and-

"CRACK."

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

A horrifying dream had managed to commandeer my thoughts, though this one was different from the usual one that often plagued my thoughts. Uncle was there, as usual, and he had his whip, but he wasn't me he was attacking.

It was Gaara.

This did not fly for me. At all. It also didn't help that every time that he was struck, I felt the searing pain in my back. It was as if we were somehow connected physically.

I rubbed the rest of the night out of my eyes, and got up. While walking over to the balcony, I hear a yell in frustration, and a battle grunt. My eyes narrow as I swiftly jump off of the balcony to see what was going on.

Gaara was seemingly frozen in place as his attacker collided with his sand, and more surprisingly…

Broke though it.

There was an empty hole in a Gaara-shaped shell. My eyes had been widened with shock. How could someone break through his sand shield?

That's when I noticed that the attacker had something with them. A black wrapped figure was wiggling…? They kidnapped someone?

The next fist that the attacker threw hit a metal wall. It was about time that I finish this ruckus.

The kidnapper turned towards me, and their eyes widened. They dropped the person in the bag and formally bowed to me. I was shocked by this action, but did not show it. I was in battle mode.

"What, do you not recognize me Sô-chan?" the kidnapper laughed as he goaded. "I thought we knew each other better than that," I saw a smirk on his face as he pulled off his mask, "cousin."

My eyes narrowed. "Ronin-san, what an interesting surprise. May I now send your high and mighty rear to Timbuktu now? You deserve it for attacking my friends." My arms were still crossed, containing my fiery rage that I wanted to expel at him.

"Oh, I thought these _boys _meant more to you than just friendship." His smirk had grown into a very ugly smile as he pulled off the wrap on the moving body.

"Sasuke-kun…" I was semi-shocked that he had gotten captured. He must have not seen it coming. "What do you want with them Roni-na?" using the annoying pet name that I knew he hates. I should probably explain that he is my Uncle's younger son. He was living with his mother, but something must have happened for him to be here. He loved his mother more than anything else on this planet.

His scowl increased as he heard his old nickname. "Name-calling isn't going to get you anywhere, Sô-chan."

"So why are you still calling me by my old nickname?" I verbally threw that back in his face as I inched closer to where the Gaara shell was crumbling. _Where are you?_

He ignored that. "For your information, these _pathetic boys_ have already done their job of bringing you to me." He kicked Sasuke in the stomach and completely faced me, where I took the metal wall that I had created and move Sasuke and Gaara's sand to safety.

My cousin threw a kunai at me, which I let land a hit as I finished protecting my friends in a cove of metal. I pulled the kunai out of my bandage and formed it into a dagger.

"These _boys_ as you call them are older than you. It is such a shame, Roni-na, that you must die. You must be my only living relative." I said to him as I stepped closer to my scared cousin.

He had not had the same emotional training that I had endured, and most seeing me power up responded in this fashion. His eyes were dilated, and he was taking large breaths to supply his adrenaline filled system with enough air to attempt to think fast enough to try and defeat me. It is sad for me to say that it was pathetic. I strode toward him and was surprised to find that he was gone, and standing 20 meters away.

Metal soon met the fabric that he was wearing and pinned my relative to a tree.

"Why are you attacking me? What have I ever done to you Ronin-kun?" I questioned as I approached and he struggled to get free.

"You killed my father! Why else should I try to kill you?" He spat at my feet.

"You don't even know why I had to!" I dug a dagger into the part of the tree next to his head. "I was being physically abused by him! You weren't there because I'm sure your mother," he flinched as I mentioned her, "wanted to protect you, because _she knew_. I'm sure of it now." I remembered the make-up that she was constantly touching up at get-togethers and trying to explain her modest, full length, out of style dresses.

"That… That's not true! You don't know-"

"I don't know what Ronin? That maybe the marks on my back just _magically appeared?_" I had already deactivated the metal. I carefully started at the top of my neck and began unraveling my white wraps. My cousin stopped squirming when he started to see the tops of my scars. My bloody, nasty, ripped up scars.

I got out of my body wrap, leaving the arms on, and took off my tank top, so I was only in my breast band. By then, the gathering included both Sasuke and Gaara etching my back into their memories. It was over now.

Gaara would never want me because I am so broken.

My cousin had grown unusually silent and still. I wished then that I had some sort of cover to hide my repulsiveness from these people. It was just one more reason to hate me and isolate me from normal civilization.

Suddenly, I felt a warm tingle spread around my upper body.

"I'm… sorry that that happened."

The voice did not come from my cousin, but from Gaara who had just wrapped me in his warm sand to keep me modest. I will never doubt that he is a gentleman. Ever.

Sasuke had managed to get free as well. He glared at my cousin, then came over to Gaara and me.

"Are you alright…?" he asked gruffly.

I nodded. For some reason my smart mouth wasn't working. Maybe that was because these two guys had just made the absolute kindest gesture that they probably ever could have toward me.

"What are we going to do about you…" Gaara was talking to Ronin now, and he was squirming again. The sand was still surrounding me, but the layer was thinner now, as some of it went to the redhead. I was being led away by Sasuke.

"Please… I didn't know… **Please**!" he shouted at Gaara. "Sô-chan help me!"

I looked back at my cousin, who was crying. He was only 10 years old…

"What are you going to do now that you are here Roni-na?" I quietly asked him.

"Mother… is gone… there was a fire set by Isamu, and he is… with the red clouds…"

Sasuke froze. I stopped after him, and turned back to my cousin. Isamu is Ronin's older brother. They must have both lived with my Aunt when Uncle had me. _Isamu… _ _did you really join the Akatsuki? I'm disappointed in you._ "Are you going to kill me now?" I asked softly.

A drop hit the dirt next to the tree. Gaara looked up at me, and signaled for me to approach him. I walked away from the frozen Sasuke and to Gaa-kun.

"He has no fight left in him. He has no will or intent to attack or kill. He will not hurt you." Gaara whispered to me.

"I wanna go home Sô-chan…" The little boy who was still attached to the tree whined. He seemed thoroughly exhausted.

I thought about it for a moment. "Alright Roni-na, how about this: You can come back with me to my apartment for the night, nut you'll have to figure out something in the morning. Does that sound fair?" I received stares from both Gaara and Sasuke.

"Are you out of your mind?" Sasuke viciously asked.

"For once, I agree with Uchiha. What is there to gain by having an attempted assassin stay with you in your apartment tonight?" Gaara quietly stated.

"Sasuke-kun, Gaara-kun, he is my little cousin," I said, even though my 'little' cousin was taller than me. " I must insist that he stay with me. He knows no one else in town and it's not right to have family stay in a hotel."

Gaara looked at Sasuke, and Sasuke looked at Gaara. "How about we make it a sleepover then?" They asked together.

It was my turn to be shocked, though I apparently hid it better than they had. "What?"

Sasuke specified, "Sabaku and I will stay over in your apartment just in case something were to happen to you. It's a foolproof method." Gaa-kun was nodding.

"… I don't know guys… will you be comfortable on the floor? I only have one couch." I responded. It shouldn't be too weird with Sasu-kun and Gaa-kun together in my apartment, right?

* * *

I was so dead wrong.

Having Gaara and Sasuke both try and protect me at the same time was awkward, interesting, and ever so slightly annoying.

They were on their best behavior when I was present, but the glaring and the eyeing and the faces never stopped.

I think Sasuke must still like me. I am not sure why else he would ever care so much.

Gaara was as always a perfect gentleman; as he let me change and get ready (again) for bed. It was such a good thing tomorrow was Saturday. I needed all the sleep I could get.

It ended up being Gaara on first watch, and he was stationed outside my bedroom door. My young cousin was already situated and fast asleep on my couch, with Sasuke on the floor between Ronin and my room.

After all of the excitement tonight, I was definitely having a hard time getting to sleep.

In a voice I knew he would hear, I asked quietly, "Gaara-kun? Would you please come in?"

He gently opened the doors and came in, and while they were cracked I saw that Sasuke was already passed out on my rug.

"You called?" he asked with his small smile playing across his lips.

I gave him a small smile back. "Yes, I was wondering; and it might be too much to ask, but would you keep me company? I have a feeling I am not going to be able to sleep well tonight."

He looked semi-shocked at first, but quickly recovered. "I would be honored to keep you company, Sôhi-chan," he graciously responded, "Where would you like me?"

I think I blushed in front of him again.

The arrangement ended up with him laying on top of the covers next to me, so I could feel his presence. I had bid him to lock my doors, for I did fear for poor Sasuke.

That night was surprisingly nightmare free, even if it was hard for me to fall asleep with Gaa-kun next to me.

* * *

Alright! I was asked to bring you more of Sasu-kun jealousy, so I started out with his little rant lol as much as I love him, his character can be such a baby sometimes lol.

Anyway, until next time!

-Jhyli


	8. Worries and Conflicts

I apologize for those of you who are looking for an ending. This is my 4th year on this story haha… I will try my best to get it finished soon my friends.

Also, much thanks to my new followers of this story. Your support is immensely appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. And I also fabricated the Goddess tale to fit into my story. I mean no harm to any religion or belief system, I was just quite inspired by her. If anyone is offended, feel free to let me know so I can remedy the situation. Thank you!

* * *

Nights are never completely silent, nor was this one any exception. I just happened to be listening to a symphony by being next to her and hearing her breathe while she slept. I don't know why she chose me, but I don't particularly care at the moment. Sôhi-chan is truly amazing and different from everyone else that I have met. I feel at home when I am with her, and it's as if nothing else matters.

I was lying next to this amazing girl who had asked me to be there.

**She must not know what she is entirely. That has to be why she is not afraid of hurting anyone. Can you imagine Gaara, if she were to lose her temper? We would all be decimated. She is beautiful like that. **

The Shukaku apparently was attracted to her as much as I was, and for a moment, I wish that I could sleep, if only to dream of her…

* * *

The morning greeted me with a cat stepping on my face and sunlight pouring through my balcony windows. I rolled over and found a flame haired boy peacefully watching over me.

"Next time, I will try to catch the cat before she wakes you up." Gaara said with a smile.

I smiled back, and then groaned as I got out of bed. I am realizing that I am extremely at peace with him, so much so that it scares me just a bit. I led him back outside so I could shower and prepare for the day, but also to collect my thoughts on the previous night.

My cousin Ronin-kun was alive and here in my flat. His brother Isamu was alive, and apparently a member of the Akatsuki. Probably what concerned me the most was the fact that I revealed my scars to Gaara and Sasuke.

Lets break these problems apart separately.

Firstly was Ronin-kun. He is now old enough to enter into ninja school, but should be carefully looked after. He means no harm, but when he gets an idea he runs with it, even if it means running people into the ground. I would have to talk with Iruka-sensei and the Hokage about getting him into class.

Secondly was Isamu. I had not heard from my cousin since their mother moved away from my uncle, which was a year or so before I moved in, and all I could remember about my older cousin was that he had my uncle's temper and disposition, only was much more clever and conniving. His specialty was weaponry of every and any nature and he used to favor his naginata, which is basically a sword at the end of a long pole. My sense of duty towards my family kicked in, and I felt like I would have to confront him for leaving his younger brother on his own.

And last but not least, was the revealing of my scars. I had only done this to quell the commotion that my young cousin was causing, and did not want that to be as public as that was. Every day when I wrap myself (as I was currently doing after getting out of the shower) some of my cuts still open. I have always treated my wounds with salve to save them from infection, but I know I should not be doing anything until they heal, but I am a ninja. That is just not possible.

As I finished getting dressed, I went to my bed and pulled out an adorned chest beneath it. This and the contents of the chest was my present from my father the day before he was killed. As I was about to open it, there came a knock on my bedroom door.

"Just a minute," I called, and slid the chest back under the bed.

It was my cousin. "Sô-chan, they are going to kill each other," he said quietly. I gave him a small curious look, and Ronin led me to the kitchen, where all hell had broken loose.

* * *

Long story short, Sasuke and Gaara were clamoring over each other while attempting to make breakfast for us. All in all, they did not make a good team. Sasuke beat the eggs too much and Gaara was barely able to hold his ground about even the toast. To solve the intensifying arguments, I decided on a course of action, which ended with both boys being retained in my metal wall. Ronin started laughing at them when they finally realized that they were stuck.

"Now that I have your attention, you two get to work through whatever is bothering you, while Ro-kun and I finish preparing breakfast." At this statement, Ronin stopped laughing.

"Aww, man!" he exclaimed, and I told him that if he didn't come help, he not only wasn't going to get food, but not be able to stay in my apartment. He began to clean the mess the boys had made quite quickly after that.

* * *

I was furious. I couldn't believe that I was stuck in a wall with him. The guy who took Sôhi-chan away from me. _Just looking at his blank stare and red hair gets me fired up…_

"If you don't talk this out, you won't eat!" She called from the kitchen. Her and her lovely voice. Then I remembered what she wanted me to do.

"So, what's your deal?" I scornfully asked the monster with red hair.

He calmly and quietly responded with, "I am in love with Sôhi."

Can you BELIEVE that? What on earth am I supposed to say to that? He didn't give me a chance to answer. He just politely asked if I wouldn't interfere with them dating.

"Why should I? I saw her first!" Yeah, I'm mature.

"… And that makes a difference because…?"

"She's pretty!"

"You're wrong."

"How on Earth am I wrong?"

"She's beautiful, gifted, kind-hearted and fair, and the most amazing person I have ever had the opportunity to have met, and," Sabaku continued, "she doesn't judge people for past offenses and for who they are. I don't even think she knows who she is." He finished quietly.

"… What's that supposed to mean?"

It was a good thing that we were stuck in the wall, or else I would definitely have to kick his butt. Sabaku had paused for a moment, thinking.

"How well do you know your history, Uchiha?"

"I know that I have to avenge my clan. Why?"

"It is my belief and the Shukaku agrees, that she is the reincarnation of Kanayama-hime, the metal goddess. The Shukaku recognizes her spirit and the two have been much linked in the past."

* * *

I was not making this story up. Since I cannot sleep, it is better to read than to do nothing for hours on end.

_Kanayama-hime was a beautiful, but powerful goddess who was always a strong supporter of freedom and liberty for all gods and spirit creatures, the Shukaku included. __Over time, she and the tailed creatures became close, so when the humans decided to call upon the spirits, she was quite upset. She then embodied herself in the Kael clan, those who were experienced healers of burns and those who were metal welders. Kanayama-hime had been especially close with the Shukaku, and she had vowed to find him when he was taken from the spirit world. The goddess was mostly forgotten, except in the Kael clan, where they completely focused on honing her power and devoting their lives to her, and because of the accidental sacrifice of a child's innocence, Kanayama-hime has now been reunited with the Shukaku._

"Sôhi and I were destined for one another from before her clan had been established. She must be the reincarnation of Kanayama-hime." I looked at Uchiha, "it is the only logical explanation for why our souls are so complete together."

He stared at me as much as he could, looking dumbstruck. I sighed. "I know this is hard for you, Sasuke-san, but perhaps you were destined for someone as well? Such as a beautiful girl with pink hair that is actually willing to put up with your crap?"

* * *

I was just glad that they were actually talking. I was just about done cooking breakfast and Ronin had done a smashing job cleaning up the mess that the boys had made.

"…Kanayama-hime…"

Something inside me stirred… What? What was that? I looked at Ronin-na and he didn't seem to be bothered by anything. He did see me looking at him.

"Sô-chan, is something the matter?" he asked politely.

"No, no I don't think so-"

And that's when my world went black.

* * *

Hiya everyone! It's me, Jhyli! I hope that you like this lol I will try try try to have another up soon. I feel awful for leaving everyone hanging… anyway, until next time!


End file.
